


Deep Waters

by ChesNeko13



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Norse civilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesNeko13/pseuds/ChesNeko13
Summary: A young man is tired of living his dull life in a Norse village, his life continuous abuse and work to no ends, but a mysterious legend dwells within the beach, offering him a way out.





	Deep Waters

Marianas sighed, flicking the long armored tail as he reclined back against the rocky wall, watching the moon rise high above the waters. Simply put, he was bored and tired of being the apex predator of the local waters, easily killing anything that wandered into his home, even sinking whole ships at the whim of his strength, but now… nothing seemed fun. Perhaps it was wanting a mate, something to be with him to share the kill, to let in on the hunt, to explore the old waters with something new at his side. He was over a couple centuries old, but perhaps it was time he thought about the more domestic life, being able to come home into his lover’s arms.  
Shaking his head, he groaned, running a hand through his long blue and green braid as the jewels linked around his horns jingled quietly, bringing his attention back to the beach as he suddenly sat up, narrowing his eyes. What in the abyss…? Is that a human? He honestly had never seen one up close, but this one seemed… off. Slipping into the water, he disappeared towards the darker waters, peering out from the water’s reflection at the thin human, walking through the surf. It seemed male, lanky brown hair and gaunt cheeks, much too thin for a human that size, but still muscled from hard work. His hands were calloused and rough, but seemed almost dainty and delicate, like a daughter that got stuck with a son’s job.

The human sat down in the surf, letting the water crash over its body as it laid back, as if wanting to drown in the cold waters, not caring as the icy liquid washed away at the dirt and sand clinging to its clothes. Marianas tilted his head, pushing his tail as he surfaced up in front of the human, tilting his head as he crawled over, touching the human’s cheek as it laid still, barely moving its lungs to breathe.

“How odd… shouldn’t you be breathing more? Even awake?” Mari tilted his head, poking at the human with a slight annoyance, even shaking at the unconscious body as the boy remained still until a low, loud rumbling echoed from its stomach. Carefully peeling off the shirt, Mari paled at the sight of scars and bruising, old and new, and even the skeletal appearance of ribs and a pelvis. Much too thin… he won’t survive… Mari frowned, pushing off the beach and into the waters, easily fishing out large fillets of salmon and tuna, carefully wrapping them in seaweed before laying them down next to the boy. He’s still sleeping…? Mari huffed, picking up his heavy tail as he slapped at the boy, causing him to jolt as Mari disappeared below the water, watching the human sit up and staring at the heavy bundle of seafood.

“You’re welcome? It’s not hard to thank someone…” he hissed, flicking his tail as he swam off, disappearing into the depths as the human picked up the heavy bundle, looking back at the water.

“Odd… I didn’t think anyone was near here, and the fishing boats are all gone…” Luka frowned, glancing at the seaweed wrapped neatly around such perfect cuts of fish of all different kinds. He almost never saw beautiful cuts like these in the market, so fresh and clean. He hated going with his father to the markets on Sunday, but being a butcher’s apprentice, he had to. It’s not like he had a choice really.

Luka, or Lukasson, was born to a beautiful Norse herder’s daughter who supplied his cruel father with fresh cows and sheep, often hand raising them until she passed away two years ago, along with Luka’s baby siblings. He never understand why she had died, but it was rare to give birth to multiple children and live. He only remembered the nasty storm that rolled in, running home to find the doctor leaving and his father sobbing at the foot of his mother’s death bed, the blood stained quilts and sheets still there.

Since that day, Luka never got a glance from his father, or a kind word. Most days, it was alcohol comforting his father, causing him to rant and rave, throwing fists and glass at Luka, cursing him and the gods of their clan for taking away his “true love”, his only love. After two years, Luka had learned to simply stop fighting, dodge the glass but make sure the fists hit below the face and was easily covered up by clothing. He normally kept to his job at the butcher’s shop, his father’s old job until the drink caused him to lose it. The original owner had decided to take on Luka to keep up the finances, but never knew about the hurt and abuse Luka endured with the earnings.

Last night though had been particularly rough, his father having invited other shady friends to drink in their house before Luka got home, making him clean up after them but denying him food, for simply being a “reminder” of what his father had lost. Luka was almost positive his heart was a shriveled husk, his stomach certainly was. He picked off a few herbs along the way to his job, digging up any vegetables or fruits he could to eat before he got caught, but meat was a rarity. His father drank away what money he earned, so he could barely keep up with the land lord’s earnings and essentials like milk and eggs. Arriving at the beach, he really did want to simply quit, knowing after a terribly long day by himself managing the shop and its rude customers, he wanted to simply allow the water to scoop him up and pull him out into the vast, dark waters. The cold numbed him from any pain, soothing his aching belly and muscles, and quickly luring him to sleep before being rudely woken up by something wet, and… loud? It slapped so loudly, he thought it was a whip cracking, but it was soft, like the silk feeling of his mother’s hair. He almost forgot how warm she was, how beautiful her kulning was as she called the cows and sheep home to their pasture, and most of all, her hugs. Her arms were strong, keeping him locked to her chest as she squeezed his body in a tight hug, filling him with laughter and warmth.

All that died 2 years ago, and frankly, Luka forgot how to even be someone his age. He strayed from the local boys and girls, sticking to the shop or the beach to be alone, often talking to older fishermen at the taverns, listening to their wild tales and sea shanties. His favorite stories to hear were that of the a strange creature within their local waters, haunted singing late in the night leading ships into terrible crags or powerful reefs, killing men that wandered too deep while swimming. If he remembered correctly, it was said to be half woman, half fish…

“Will you wipe that grin off your face and WAKE UP!! I have better things to do than watch a stupid ape try to kill itself,” Mari’s voice cut through Luka’s haze, bringing him back with a deep, gasping breath as Luka shot upright, almost keeling over as Mari held onto his arms, shaking his shoulders.

“There, finally… My tail typically does a good job of waking people up, but you sleep like the dead, monkey.”

“I… I’m not a monkey, I’m a human.”

“To my kind, you are. Naked, pink, can only live on land and you’re all gluttonous for food and terrible to your neighbors. You’ve hunted nearly my entire clan, that’s why we sank deep into the ocean, where you nasty creatures can’t fish us out,” Mari hissed, finally getting Luka to eat as the boy looked up, finally clear-headed enough to realize what Marianas was. His eyes widened, almost as if to scream as Mari clapped a webbed hand over his open mouth.

“Don’t you think about it… I will rip out your vocal chords and hang you by your intestines, if you make any sound louder what I’m talking to you right now,” Mari snarled, glaring at the boy who nodded fervently, settling down as Mari removed his hand.

“Now eat your fill, little ape. I noticed how thin you were, didn’t think you’d be so terrible at fishing. I just hope I brought enough for you,” Mari flexed his tail, running his hands over the scales as Luka opened the packages of fish fillets, scrunching his nose.

“I… I can’t eat this raw. Won’t that be bad for me?”

“I steamed it all using the hydrothermal… ah, you wouldn’t understand. It’s cooked, enough so it’s edible for your weak stomachs.” Mari rolled his eyes, laying back against the rocks as he watched the boy begin to eat through the fish, sighing softly as he noticed how the boy tried to slow down, not revealing how starved he was. What in the trenches caused this boy to be so hungry… he even smells damaged: bruising, some fractures… if he doesn’t get medical help, he’ll die. Don’t they know that?! Marianas glanced over as Luka carefully cleaned his hands, wrapping the rest as he offered it to Mari.

“Is… there someplace you can hide it? I can’t take it home… my dad seems to live on alcohol-“ He gasped as Mari placed a thin finger on his lips, silencing him as the mermaid stashed the package within the shoals.

“There, easy to find, and no one will think to look. If you want, I can refill it every day, but I’m afraid all I consume is meat. You need other nutrients too,” Mari reminded Luka, slipping off into the waters as his tail slapped down, splashing at Luka who giggled, smiling as he waved to the disappearing mermaid. Such a strange creature… he seemed cruel, but… he didn’t eat me, or sing. Little disappointing for a mermaid. Oh no! I never even got a name!

Luka sighed, wrapping his arms around his aching sides as he trudged up the sandy banks, heading towards the dilapidated shack he had to call home. Going inside the rundown shack, he groaned, smelling the nasty overgrowth of mold and mildew as he heard his father’s loud, rumbling snores echoing from in front of the dead fire. Luka crept past, carefully collecting the bottles as he placed them in sacks, prepping to take them to the brew house for refills. Laying inside the attic, he collapsed on the pile of old hay and musty blankets as he shivered, curling up on his side as he groaned, closing his eyes as his ears allowed the music of the ocean’s waves come crashing over his tired mind. His eyes grew heavy, slowly closing as his mind focused on the shimmering wide fins disappearing beneath the inviting waters, casting a glimmering shine among the waters as it disappeared. His thoughts lingered on the cold eyes glaring at him, yet holding none of the hostility and cruelty his father’s eyes held, instead giving him a warm feeling that he was safe around the creature. Luka’s ears perked up lightly as he caught the faintest sound of high notes among the ocean waves, a high keening sound that traveled over the stormy seas so easy as it seemed to entrance Luka’s overworked mind into quiet solace, allowing his body to finally relax as he fell asleep, nuzzled into the old hay.

Luka’s morning seemed off as he came downstairs, throwing on his old shirt and pants, sliding on his boots as he watched his father going around, cleaning up the house with a new brush and bucket of warm water as Luka tilted his head.

“W… what’re you doing, Da?”

“I need to wash this filthy hovel… I’ve been useless and now the gods are going to punish me! I heard its song, that terrible crying of death over the waves last night, demanding I restart my life. I’ve been a terrible father, but I need to change, and become the man I once was, for the gods’ sake!” Luka sighed, hearing his father rant and mutter, but at least he was doing something useful, more than just drinking his days away. That cruel moment your father will change because of voices in his head, over his own son’s life and abused sake, Luka thought bitterly, walking out into the road as he hurried down to the butcher’s shop, glancing out over the ocean as he noticed no fishing boats came anywhere close to the beach he was at yesterday.

“Maybe it’s your new friend, eh boy?” Luka’s head perked up as he noticed a familiar sailor waiting patiently behind the counters filled with ice and fresh meats as he smirked softly.

“What on Earth do you mean, old man?”

“You’ve seen something, my boy, something new and mysterious. Your head’s been in the clouds all day, and you’ve yet to come back down,” the sailor chuckled, ordering the familiar cold cuts for his meal as Luka set about cutting the meats carefully as he wrapped them, adding some fruit and cheeses.

“I’m not sure what I saw… considering I was beyond starved and exhausted, I was probably just fooled by a vision of Loki’s. Besides, there’s more terrifying things to worry about: my dad for example?”

“How is he…? Still thinking he’s a fish who lives in a bottle?”

“That’s the odd thing. He’s claiming he heard a voice last night among the waves, demanding for him to change everything! I woke up this morning and he was stone cold sober, cleaning the walls and trash from our house, even took the bottles to the forge to have them melted down. It’s… terrifying,” Luka admitted, nibbling his lip in worry as the sailor clapped a worn, thick calloused hand on top of his own.

“Don’t worry yourself, Luka. Perhaps it is the will of the gods to straighten your father out. Gods know, he was needing a wake-up call. Now, try to keep to the ground, and just get through the day. Stop staring out the window so much, eh?” he grinned, showing the rotted teeth and gums as Luka bit back a grimace, waving to the sailor as he tried to busy himself with inventory and displays. Sadly, he wasn’t about to have a calm day when he heard the familiar raucous calls of the local gaggle of boys coming down the street, banging open the door into his shop as five full grown boys strolled in, poking and brushing their dirty fingers through everything Luka had just straightened out.

“Well, looks like the skeleton made it in today.”

“Aww, he’s breathing too! Maybe we should work on that… Has he anything to eat?” The leader, Ragnar, was Luka’s least favorite for more than one reason, the most irritating being they had defied the gods and slept together, thanks to alcohol. Luka didn’t even consent but when there’s five drunk men, all under the influence, you didn’t win…

“Aye Rag, he’s got some pretty fish cuts! Real nice too, almost as if he poached from our own shop-“

“It’s not yours, Dagger, and it hasn’t been yours in years. Besides, a friend gave those to me, nothing more,” Luka hissed, fighting to keep his anger under control as the boys gathered in the center of the store.

“Well then lads, whatever shall we do for fun then? We can’t steal his food, he’s already pissed at the displays and cuts of meat we put our hands on, ah… how do we let him relax?”

“Don’t you think about it… Ragnar, no!” Luka tried to bolt but the cronies grabbed at him, bending him over the counter as he tried to fight off, seeing Ragnar switch the sign to “CLOSED”.

“Ah now, come on Luka… you enjoy this particularly, and I haven’t reported you to the lord, yet. I might if you keep fussing and fighting though, but then, well, will your dad even bother breathing after losing your mum and you?” Luka’s heart dropped, closing his eyes as he braced, sighing as he pressed to the counter. He didn’t care anymore… after today, he was done.

Marianas lounged on the rocks, picking through his tail’s scales and fins as he hummed, using a sea sponge to clean the tail when his fin shaped ears wiggled. Hmm…? Screaming.. nothing new with those apes. There’s a few too, about five or- Shoot, they’re coming this way! Mari slipped into the water as he watched the gang of boys throwing a human into the water, walking away cackling loudly. Mari hissed softly, moving into the water as he gasped, smelling the familiar scent of Luka as he swam over, grabbing the unconscious young man as he laid him down on the beach.

“What the…?! It’s been one day! One day, and you’re already dying again on my beach!” Marianas paled, noticing how dead Luka’s eyes looked when they opened, a dull, lifeless green simply staring up at Marianas.

“What happened? I left you with food, I even told your father to back off! He seemed to get the message, but… who else has it out for you?” Mari sat back as Luka simply laid on the beach, his clothes rumpled and torn open in several spots, not even bothering to cover up.

“It’s just the local boys… Ragnar and his gang, you probably saw them. They’ve had it out for me since day one, I’ve never known why…” Luka mumbled, barely talking above a whisper as Marianas laid on his side, letting Luka rest on his lap. Slipping his long, thin webbed fingers through Luka’s hair, he gently picked and clean the poor boy, humming softly as Luka stared up at the strange mermaid, feeling calmer watching the sunlight filter through the different colors of the creature’s long hair. Lifting a hand, he gently brushed his own fingers through the surprisingly soft, silky hair, the bangs tickling his face as he giggled softly, his eyes finally giving up as he teared up. His voice choked softly as Mari cooed, stroking his hair as he pulled Luka to his chest, rocking him gently as he hummed softly.

He is only a little human, and to go through so much already, I’m surprised he finds the will to live, Marianas furrowed his brow, his thoughts quieting as he noticed Luka’s sobs growing quieter, his shoulders barely shaking as he fell asleep against Mari’s chest, snuggled to the small breasts. Mari frowned lightly, laying the young man down as he slipped into the water, gathering food and weaving a blanket of seaweed and kelp to lay Luka on top of then the rocky sand. The mermaid’s tail flicked as he thought over the incident, an idea slowly forming in his head: what if I took him with me…? Mari winced lightly, but rolled the idea around, thinking over the possibility as new options arose, most being Luka having a healthy, peaceful life, maybe smiling and laughing again.

“Mmm… I should ask first, mermaids’ kisses are no joke, and I don’t want to steal him away so quickly,” Mari whispered, muttering more to himself than anything as he didn’t notice Luka waking up, watching the fussing mermaid. He smiled softly, noticing how the creature fussed over the long, dark scaled tail and wide, silk fins, as if he couldn’t keep it clean enough. He honestly didn’t even remember if the mermaid had a name, or if it truly was a male.

“H…hey,” Luka called, his voice rough and almost gone from the screaming, Mari crawling over as he tilted his head.

“A…are you a boy…? You sound like one, but umm… well, men don’t have ah…those,” Luka flushed brightly, pointing at Mari’s chest as the mermaid snorted, almost cackling in laughter.

“Ah, little ape is curious now, huh? Mermaids share features to confuse everything we hunt. Most don’t find females all that threatening, so we adapt and become more feminine in looks. However, yes, I am a male, my song isn’t that deadly, and my kiss doesn’t kill. Instead, males have the ability to give life to land creatures, creating new sea animals, or for humans, new mermaids. It’s a dangerous world though… not to mention, we can’t ever really see a human without being caught up in their nets and hunted down,” Mari explained, running his fingers through Luka’s hair as the boy watched Mari in fascination, noticing more sparkle and gleam to the beautiful emerald eyes. Thank Poseidon for that… he’s not all gone. Marianas offered a soft smile, not wanting to scare Luka with his serrated teeth, but the boy didn’t seem to care, gently caressing over Mari’s face and hair as the mermaid hummed, almost creating a low purr. The mermaid cooed softly, his tail flicking lightly as he nuzzled into Luka’s hand, nibbling gently on the palm as the boy giggled, petting the mermaid.

“You’re much gentler than I thought.”

“I’m normally not, and that’s a fact with my people. My clan specifically is known for roaming the deeper waters, we kill the more tropical maids for food and territory. Sadly, I’m one of the last, so we spend out days simply roaming the waters, just staying out of trouble,” Mari whispered, tracing the tip of his finger along Luka’s lips as the mermaid let out a soft growl, dipping his head down to nuzzle Luka’s nose.

“Mmm… well, you seem very sweet and gentle to me. I needed this, probably more than I should. I… I don’t want to be here anymore. I’m so tired of being raped, bullied, barely coming by on food and drink. This village doesn’t want me, so… why should I stay?”

“You have a father-“

“Who was previously a drunk and a serious threat to me. I don’t want to still be here if he ever decides to go back against his word, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did,” Luka replied bitterly, wrapping his arms around his chest as the mermaid winced, seeing the terrible spots of black and blue spread over the boy’s skin. Mari sighed softly, sitting back as he ran a hand through his long hair, growling softly as Luka slowly sat up.  
“There’s… a possibility, but it has to be a full moon. Otherwise my kiss won’t work, but you have to be patient. The next one is in a couple days, so you have to wait until then. If you still want to… meet me here on the beach in two days’ time, and just… be prepared to say goodbye to everything. Mermaids can’t return to the land, there’s no way for us to form legs,” Marianas explained, watching Luka’s reaction carefully as the boy almost lit up, smiling brightly.

“There’s a way…? I can… I can get out?! Leave this behind and start anew?! Yes, yes please, please! I want to leave, please, take me with you,” Luka begged shamelessly, holding Mari’s hands as the mermaid blushed brightly.

“N-now, I said it’s in a couple days, so relax! Gah… humans and their impulsiveness,” Mari grumbled, unable to keep frowning with Luka’s brilliant smile and sparkling eyes, melting slightly as he pulled the boy into a tight hug, kissing over his face gently.

“Just be patient… I’ll leave food for you in the rocks, make sure to prepare everything so you can leave easily in a couple days, otherwise it’s a mess with you apes,” Mari explained, brushing Luka’s bangs from his forehead as the boy nodded.

“I promise… no one will miss me anyways. It would’ve been my mum but she’s been dead for a few years now, that’s why my dad turned to alcohol to ease his pain,” Luka admitted, running his fingers through Mari’s long hair, watching the dark blues shift and gleam to emerald green.

“I… I hate to ask, but what is your name? I can’t keep calling you mermaid,” Luka asked, flushing lightly as the mermaid chuckled, Luka catching glimpses of sharp, white teeth behind the pale lips.

“It’s Marianas… named after the trench I grew up exploring in; it’s also the title passed to the best hunter in my clan,” Mari added, pressing a soft kiss to Luka’s cheek as the boy giggled.

“I… I’m Luka. My full first name is Lukasson, but no one has called me that in years,” he whispered, blushing as Mari hummed, hugging the young boy.

“Well Luka, remember what I said. I also made a simple salve that should help the pain, now go home, and please be patient. Wait two days for the full moon, and then I’ll take you with me.” Marianas kissed Luka gently on his forehead before disappearing under the waves, his tail fins reflecting the sun’s rays as they gleamed emerald greens and sapphire blues. Luka sighed, slowly getting up as he limped his way up to his father’s shack, going into the living room with a soft sigh as he smelled… not alcohol? He walked quietly over, seeing his father cooking at the stove quietly as Luka blinked in surprise.

“Da…?"

“Lukasson! It’s been ages, I’m so sorry… I started making food for us both, but I didn’t know how long you’d be working.”

“It’s fine.. I’m not that hungry actually. I was going to head to bed.”

“About that… would it be all right if I changed out that terrible hay and blankets for something better? I bought some fresher hay and it should be much warmer for you,” his father suggested, gesturing to the fresh bales of hay as Luka blinked.

“I… umm, all right? I guess I can change out the bedding.” Luka watched in a daze as he and his father helped toss out the remnants of his former bed to be replaced with fresh hay and clean blankets.

“Thank you, Da…”

“You have no need to thank me… I’ve done terrible things, Luka, and I mean to make them right. Please be patient with me?”

“I’ll try…it’s been a rough couple of years, Da.” Luka glanced to his father who bowed his head and went back down the steps, leaving Luka to slip under the covers, perking his ears as he heard Marianas’s voice carrying over the wind, echoing a beautiful song through the air. Luka fell asleep, dreaming of a beautiful scaled tail, the intriguing world of the oceans, and Mari holding his hand, a full smile on those porcelain lips.

Luka got up, throwing on fresh clothes as he snuck downstairs, his heart racing as he only heard silence. He treaded carefully into the living room as he paled, seeing a bottle fallen on the ground and his father unconscious on the chair. Walking closer, he squinted, noticing a strange gray tone to his father’s skin, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Luka took the bottle. He found a note attached, reading: “Gift from the Daggers, drink to redeem yourself in Odin’s eyes.” Luka’s heart sank, taking the bottle as he raced to the town apothecary, knocking rapidly on the door until the wizened old crone opened it.

“What in the gods’ power is at your heels?! Luka, what is it?!”

“Ma’am please! My father drank this bottle from the Dagger brothers! Please, he’s gone pale and lifeless by the fire!” Luka’s eyes filled with tears as the crone whistled sharply, summoning her daughters and grown granddaughters before racing off in a wagon towards Luka’s shack. Luka trembled, heading to the butchery shop as he slowed, seeing the Daggers hanging out in front of the shop, waiting for him as the man in charge of the shop tried to shoo them away.

“Hey! There he is, Ragnar!” The boys raced towards Luka, fear giving his feet the needed boost for speed as he raced towards the beach, stumbling along the rocky shore as he hid among the shoals, sniffling as he curled up, trying to hide as much as possible. He listened hard as the gang of boys pounded onto the rocky beach, kicking and throwing rocks everywhere as they yelled for Luka. He teared up, paling as the gang came closer and closer to his shoals, kicking around the dead reefs and debris before something swam by.

“Who dares enter my territory…?!” Mari screeched, the boys stilling as they tried to find the noise, drawing rough hewn daggers. Mari stayed in the water but poked his head out long enough to yell and scream, scaring the boys more and more into a group. His tail thrashed in the waters, kicking up the cold liquid towards the boys.

“Get out…! Get out if you want to live…!”

“We aren’t scared of you, spirit! We’re blessed by Thor himself!”

“The hells you are!” Mari laughed coldly, finally surfacing as the boys caught the movement, seeing the dark shape rising from the waters. A couple of the boys bolted, leaving only the eldest Dagger brother and Ragnar with their knives drawn, shaking in their legs as Mari growled.

“Go away…!"

“Only when we’ve found our favorite plaything!”

“You… you are the ones who hurt my Lukasson! My mate…” Mari screeched, cracking rocks and raising the waves as he launched at Ragnar, his teeth extending as his nails grew, clawing into Ragnar easily as the boy screamed and thrashed. Mari clamped down over this throat, a faint CRACK sound before Ragnar lay still in the water, the blood pouring from his wound into the cold water. Luka paled, seeing the blood dissipate quickly into the waters as Dagger tried to run, Mari hissing as the water seemed to freeze at Dagger’s feet, anchoring him to the stone beach. Mari climbed his way up, his armored tail swiping easily along the beach as he came up to Dagger, pulling him close as Luka growled low.

“N…no, no please! Please don’t! We poisoned his father with a mild plant, it didn’t kill him! Please, we didn’t mean it!”

“You have hunted my Luka for too long, raping and beating his body, and now… he’s lost his father. I can smell it… the drinks he had counteracted with your poison too well, causing him to die in the dawn. How dare you take away my Luka’s family?!” Mari snarled, leaning close as Luka shot from his hiding place.

“Mari, please no!”

“Luka…” Dagger grinned maniacally before plunging his weapon into Mari’s shoulder, causing the mermaid to hiss loudly, pushing Dagger away. Mari curled, pulling out the knife as Luka ran over, punching Dagger.

“You killed my father!”

“And I’ll kill you, you waste of space! I’ll mourn your tight ass, but nothing more!” Dagger grinned, easily tossing Luka off as he mounted, ripping off Luka’s clothes with a demented glee as Mari launched at the man. He shrieked, slamming Dagger into the ground as his claws easily sliced open the boy’s skin, his teeth chomping out chunks of muscle from Dagger’s body.

“Mari! Please, he’s not worth it! Let him live… he’ll simply survive to tell the story…”

“What story?”

“To never go near the beach, and my death…” Mari and Dagger both turned, Luka taking a breath as he headed into the waters, glancing for Mari to follow as the mermaid dumped   
Dagger back onto the beach, swimming after Luka.

“But love… I need the full moon to do this. I can’t turn you outside of it.”

“I don’t even care… please, just…get me out of this world,” Luka begged, his eyes welling up as Mari pulled him down, cupping his beautiful mate’s cheek as he kissed Luka fully on the lips, the blood stains meshing over the pale thin lips. Luka gasped, feeling a sudden breath of cold at his back, his body curling up as Mari screamed, a knife poking out of Luka’s back between his shoulder blades.

“You scum of the earth…!”

“Ha, I’m only ensuring his death is real, and not some poor excuse for a bestial marriage!” Dagger smirked, holding his arm as he flipped off the two as Mari hissed, cutting his wrist with his nail before letting the blood drip into the sea.

“And now my sisters… hear my call. Return to this beach, our prey resides here…” Mari growled, holding Luka close as the waters began to roil, tails of black and dark green poking through the surface as shapes swam past the couple towards the beach. Dagger paled, seeing the forms cutting through the water as the mermaids attacked the beach. Beautiful and voluptuous women surfaced before shrieking and screaming out into the air, shattering the windows and rousing the entire village towards the beach, witnessing the horde of mermaids dragging Dagger screaming into the waters. Their tails thrashed, the claws flying as the teeth tore and shredded Dagger until only the bones and tattered clothing remained on the beach for the village people to find.

Luka and Mari lay deep within the cove, Mari cooing softly as one of his sisters remained with them, helping Luka transition into a beautiful soft tailed merman. Marianas almost cried as Luka’s wide brown eyes awoke, seeing Mari as the couple smiled, kissing each other gently as Mari pulled Luka into the water, helping him swim and breathe before they joined the pod. Lukasson was never seen, or heard, from then again… but as one life ended, another began, a much brighter and more loved future that Luka had never imagined.


End file.
